Soon to Come
by Gilamonsterx
Summary: Yet another preview of stuff I'm working on in the Perfect Trio.


**Soon to Come**

(Another preview for the Perfect Trio is yet amongst us and I would suggest listening to Fate of the Unknown since it really fits well in this case. I say this because this chapter is a lot like the secret ending. (note: if you guys find it being lazy for a simple scene to just be a copycat, I would suggest not reading this and that if you got a problem with it to just lay it on me.))

Mike, Victor and Chris were standing in the Eternal Beyond, a place only thought to have been myth. There was a huge circular platform they were on and at its center was a giant trio pillar, with the center pillar being the largest, and the pillar to its right being the smallest. They saw their enemy and knew his treachery wouldn't be tolerated. It was Obeion!! Yet it wasn't him at all. He combined his powers with Dark Halo, Darkness, and Dark Mario to become a being so sinister and evil, even his body turned black and cold like ice. Yet his eyes were a mix of red yellow and blue colours. Chris was prepared to run first towards the new threat, but Mike intervened and rushed forwards. Obeion then raised the ground in front of Mike from his left and right and bent in in a weird pipe like movement that slammed Mike in mid-air. Then Victor and Chris ran forward to attempt to hit the monstrous foe, but he then sent a cyclone of black fire towards Victor which carried him four hundred feet into the air. Mike broke out of his rocky prison and blasted Obeion with some of the guns he aquired from the Master Chief. Yet that only made Obeion ever more angrier. Thus he raised the ground underneath and around him two hundred feet into the air and left behind a whole army of ten thousand copies of him to deal with. Chris engaged the foes with the powers of Mario by using his fireballs to blast them and went SSBB (super smash bros. brawl to those (if any) who haven't heard of or don't own the game) on them. Mike then climbed the giant cliffs and slammed the ground when he got to the top to shake things up and as he blasted Obeion, yet as Mike blasted away, He repelled the shots on him with his hands being covered in a strong alloy of dark emotions and negative emotions. He then blasted Mike with a taste of his true power and the boy's right arm was frozen. Before Obeion could get to Mike though Victor dropped down and punched the dark being, as Mike watched in utter uselessness as Obeion absorbed Victor's power from his ingenuity. Yet even as Mike rushed forward to aid his brother, Obeion blew him away off the cliffs with the same cyclone of black fire that got Victor. Chris finished up with the copies of Obeion to see Victor collapse on the ground and he could do nothing of sort to change his fate. Obeion then created a black orb from Victor's ingenuity and summoned out the Eternal Beyond's greatest secret: the Moon of Eternity. It was shaped like an ordinary planet, as big as our moon and had enough power for one to control all of time, space and the universe. Yet Victor was ready to give up. He stood up and blasted Obeion who then smiled sinisterly as he gazed upon the youth facing him with no fear held out a classic knightly sword and was in white armour to boot ready for battle. Obeion then stood face to face with Victor as both of the 'Great Powers' awaited the next being's move. (end where the Kingdom Hearts title appears in the Secret Ending. Now onto the scene where Mike arrives from his fallen state.) Mike stood up with his girl, Alex at his side, and they looked at each other and then back to the Moon of Eternity and the titans facing off just a few hundred feet below it.

'The Protector...The Chosen...The Harbinger...The Sinister... all destinies are intertwined together. All destinies occured here at this ancient land of the Eternal Beyond. All begin with...the Legend Begins!!'

(A little sign of things to come in the future. This last part is really significant, not just because Obeion is in this chapter, but because of the names. I'll expand on that when I get to the end of the Legend Begins and more updates for the Perfect Trio.)


End file.
